The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Peach Tree hereinafter denominated varietally as "May Sun" and which is generally similar in its overall physical characteristics to the June Lady Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,022), of which it is a newly found second generation seedling, but from which it is distinguished therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by bearing fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment apporoximately May 20 through May 25 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California and which further produces fruit which have a good flavor and excellent shipping and storage characteristics.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of his employer's fruit products, the inventor is constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties that may appear from time to time as chance seedlings or mutations in the commercial orchards under his supervision and control. In connection with these labors, the applicant, in 1977, discovered a second generation chance seedling which originated from a June Lady Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,022), in the cultivated area of his employer's seedling Lot #20 which is located on the southwest corner of Jefferson and Del Rey Aves. near his employer's business address of 5286 South Del Rey Ave. in Del Rey, Calif.